1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guiding pole used in an illumination assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of photographic technology, illumination assemblies have become widely used in portable electronic devices to provide light to a keypad assembly or display screen.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical illumination assembly 10 may include a light source 11 and a light guiding pole 12. The light guiding pole 12 includes a first end 121, an opposite second end 122 and a peripheral wall 123. The light source 11 is arranged adjacent to the first end 121 and used to irradiate light. The peripheral wall 123 has a zigzag reflecting surface 124. The light irradiated by the light source 11 penetrates into the light guiding pole 12 through the first end 121, and emits out of the light guiding pole 12 through the second end 122 after being reflected many times by the zigzag reflecting surface 124.
However, the light guiding pole 12 can only transmit light linearly. In addition, the intensity of the emitted light weakens after many reflections.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.